1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf bag, and more particularly to a base of the golf bag.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional golf bag has a base which is formed of a seat plate and an action plate mounted pivotally on the seat plate. The process of mounting the action plate on the seat plate is rather time-consuming. In addition, it is impossible to replace a damage action plate.